


nothing's gonna hurt you

by yunchannn



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, confused old man, dongbin is bad at feelings, or is it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchannn/pseuds/yunchannn
Summary: Dongbin witnesses Kyungho having a nightmare which leads to him questioning his feelings for his top laner





	nothing's gonna hurt you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



It was exactly 11:52. Dongbin would never forget it because it’s the first thing he saw after putting his phone down. The numbers 11 and 52 blinking amidst the darkness of the room in green luminescent light.

It was exactly 11:52 when Kyungho started making strange noises. Their beds were a few paces from each other and Dongbin can make out Kyungho’s skinny frame across from him.

The light from Dongbin’s phone disappeared, completely engulfing him in darkness. He had been scrolling through his social media feed bored and just trying to fall asleep when he heard those noises coming from Kyungho. When those noises got louder Dongbin sat up, panicking. It took a while for him to realize that Kyungho was dreaming and those strange noises were his moans as if he was in pain.

“N-no…get away from me…”

Well shit. Dongbin wasted no time jumping out of his bed and rushing over to Kyungho’s side.

“No! L-leave me alone…” Kyungho’s voice became more and more scared. Cold sweat poured from his forehead and he began thrashing his head wildly from side to side. Dongbin grabbed Kyungho’s arm, surprised by how warm it felt, almost feverish. He started shaking him.

“Kyungho! Kyungho wake up you’re dreaming!”

Kyungho began kicking wildly, untangling himself from his sheets. “No…no…”

“Kyungho!” Dongbin raised his voice this time. “Kyungho wake up man!”

Dongbin was at a loss on what to do. Kyungho’s face was twisted in fear, looking like he was about to cry or scream or both. For some reason this caused a pang in Dongbin’s chest. He now grabbed both of Kyungho’s shoulders, his fingers digging into Kyungho’s skin.

“Wake up Kyungho, please!” Dongbin considered calling the others for help or splashing cold water on Kyungho’s face but lucky for him he didn’t have to do either of those things. By some miracle Kyungho’s moaning died down and he stopped kicking. His bed was a mess now. It’ll be hard to fix it tomorrow morning. Dongbin leaned closer to his friend, relaxing his grip.

“Kyungho?”

Kyungho let out a groan as his eyes slowly flitted open. Dongbin had never felt such relief. “Oh thank god.”

Their eyes met in the darkness.

“Hyung? W-what…”

“You were dreaming. Or having a nightmare is more like it. You were screaming.”

“I…I was?” Kyungho looked up at him, confused. It now dawned on Dongbin that he was still holding Kyungho. A bit reluctantly, he released him.

“Yeah. Are you alright? Do you need some water? I’ll go fetch some.” Dongbin made a move as if he was going to walk away but stopped when Kyungho grabbed his wrist.

“No. No don’t leave me. I don’t need some water. I’m fine.”

It was rare to see the ever-so-cheerful Kyungho like this.

“Are you sure?”

“I just…” Kyungho sniffed. “I just don’t want to be alone right now. I…”

“Sssh.” Dongbin knelt down so he was closer to him. Kyungho still hadn’t let go. “You’re not alone. I won’t leave you.”

Kyungho sniffed again. “I-it was just so terrible. There was this scary creature…”

“Ssssh.” Dongbin reached out and pushed the locks of hair from Kyungho’s forehead that was damped with sweat. He gently pushed it away. “You don’t have to tell me.” His hand eventually moved to the top of Kyungho’s head and it stayed there. They stayed like that in silence, Kyungho trying to collect himself and Dongbin making sure Kyungho will feel safe. After about a minute Dongbin cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

“Are you okay now? Would you like to do something?”

Kyungho turned his head to him. “Hyung? Is it okay if I sleep on your bed tonight?”

This surprised Dongbin. “Uh…yeah sure. Of course.”

“I just don’t want to sleep alone.” Kyungho stared into Dongbin’s eyes and Dongbin can tell the desperation in them, the need to feel safe. The memory unwillingly found itself on the back of his mind; how scared and hurt Kyungho had looked. He wanted to forget it. He didn’t like seeing Kyungho like this. He wanted to see Kyungho smiling again. He wanted Kyungho to feel safe.

And that was how Dongbin found himself gently pulling Kyungho up and guiding him to his bed.

* * *

 

It was surprising how easily they fit considering it was a bed designed for only one. But maybe Dongbin had Kyungho’s slim frame to thank. Kyungho squeezed himself between Dongbin and the wall and as Dongbin lied down he realized one thing: Kyungho was naked.

Well technically he was just shirtless, but as soon as Dongbin realized this he started to feel funny, like his senses were suddenly on hyper alert. Their arms were touching and thankfully Kyungho’s skin didn’t seem as feverish as before. Dongbin stared up at the ceiling, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Wondering why his heart was racing again.

“Hyung.” Kyungho’s voice almost made him jump. “Thanks again.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Kyungho turn to face him, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I-it’s no big deal.”

“Good night.”

“H-hey Kyungho…why don’t you put a shirt on?”

Kyungho stared at him strangely. “What are you talking about? I always sleep naked. I prefer it that way.”

“Oh. R-right.” Well yes Kyungho has always slept naked, Dongbin knew about that having been roommates with him for so long but it’s only now that it unnerved him. Ugh, whatever. He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“I just thought you might be cold or something.”

_Ugh, shut up already self!_

“Dude I’m fine. Seriously.” Kyungho replied, adding a soft chuckle. Dongbin then felt Kyungho nudging him.

“You’re really worried about me huh?”

_Must. Not. Look. At. Kyungho._

“Well duh. You screaming in your sleep scared the hell out of me.”

“Aww you’re so sweet.” This time Kyungho had fully shifted so that his body was facing Dongbin. Again, Dongbin reminded himself not to look at Kyungho. He’ll never hear the end of this.

“Such a sweet, caring hyung.”

“Go to sleep already.”

“You know if Hyukkyu was my roommate he’d probably put me on video and post it on his Instagram or whatever with a hashtag Kyungho dreaming of fifty foot aliens attacking him and he’d add like a hundred laughing emojis.”

In spite of himself Dongbin couldn’t help but giggle at that. “That’s pretty long for a hashtag. And to be fair you’re always making fun of Hyukkyu.”

“Well he gets pissed easily so I  like teasing him.”

A part of Dongbin felt like asking Kyungho why he never teased him as much as he teased Hyukkyu but then he thought it was stupid. Why ask about such a thing? It wasn’t like he was jealous Kyungho wasn’t making fun of him. What a ridiculous idea. He patted Kyungho’s arm.

“Go to sleep already we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” At this Dongbin finally allowed himself to look at Kyungho, turning his head to the right and instantly meeting Kyungho’s gaze.

Dongbin didn’t know why his heart raced at that. Maybe it’s just Kyungho was a little too close. He made the mistake of glancing at Kyungho’s lips though. He knew it was a mistake the moment he had this strange, unexplainable feeling  welling in the bottom of his stomach.

“Hyung?”

Was Kyungho the reason? Dongbin didn’t want to find out.

“I’m glad you’re my roommate.”

Dongbin watched as the corners of Kyungho’s lips curled up into a smile and Dongbin remembered that this was why he felt strangely protective a while ago. He wanted to see this smile again, wanted to see this more on Kyungho and he would fight Kyungho’s nightmares many times over if need be.

“I’m glad you’re my roommate too.”

And they soon fell asleep facing each other, Dongbin adjusting to the presence of another person beside him and he wasn’t going to deny that he liked it. His heart soon fell back into a steady rhythm, the image of Kyungho smiling the last thing on his mind.

* * *

 

_Great._ That was the first word that came into Dongbin’s mind the following morning upon waking up.

_Just fucking great._

Kyungho’s arms were around him as if he was a body pillow while Kyungho’s right leg rested atop his own. And also Kyungho’s head was resting on his chest and he was lightly snoring. But it wasn’t those things that made Dongbin say that. In truth he didn’t mind being treated like some pillow; Kyungho wasn’t heavy after all. What really annoyed Dongbin was the wetness he can feel on his shirt just above his chest. He didn’t need to look twice to confirm where that came from.

_The dumbass just drooled on my shirt. Just wonderful._

Dongbin stared up at the ceiling wondering once again what he had gotten himself into. He couldn’t bring himself to move, somehow afraid that it will wake Kyungho up and cause him to move away.

This idiot actually smells nice, Dongbin thought to himself as he glanced down at Kyungho. He also took notice at that moment, the steady rise and fall of Kyungho’s chest along with his arms that were around him. Then he realized once again that Kyungho only had his boxers on. This fact somehow caused Dongbin’s stomach to flip and his cheeks to feel hot. He wanted to move away but at the same time he didn’t. Did that make sense? Does anything make sense?!

Dongbin closed his eyes, deciding in the end not to move. The sunlight was already starting to fill up the room and outside he can hear birds chirping along with the occasional passing of a car or motorcycle. Before he knew it, Dongbin was resting his hand on top of Kyungho’s head softly smoothing his hair.

He soaked in the quiet, peaceful moment.

* * *

 

They woke up at the same time. Kyungho made a loud yawning sound while Dongbin groaned. It took a while for him to realize that Kyungho was still cuddling him.

Cuddling. Oh my god.

Dongbin looked down just as Kyungho raised his head for a bit to look up at him. They instantly locked eyes.

“Hyung!” Kyungho greeted him along with a small sleepy smile. Dongbin’s stomach flipped again at the sight. Had Kyungho always been this… adorable? He suddenly had the urge to pinch those cheeks.

“Good morning!” Kyungho added

“Mornin’.” Dongbin replied, smiling back. “You drooled on my shirt dumbass. Gross.”

“Oh I did?” Kyungho glanced down to confirm it. “Oops my bad.”

Dongbin rolled his eyes at that before realizing once again that Kyungho still hadn’t moved. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

His mind, full of conflicting thoughts were distracted once again when Kyungho spoke up.

“I like your hair.”

It had been a while now that Dongbin had dyed his hair red. Why was Kyungho only saying this now?

“Um…thanks?” Then to his surprise Kyungho reached out to touch it, wounding a lock of Dongbin’s hair around his fingers. “It looks so good under the sunlight like this but when it’s not it looks kind of…copper-ish.”

“Copper-ish.” Dongbin chuckled at that. They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them speaking and in those seconds Dongbin was fully aware of how fast and loud his heart was beating that for a while there he actually thought it might burst out of his ribcage. He also feared that Kyungho might hear it. Was it stupid for thinking such things?

 “K-Kyungho…”

“Want a good morning kiss, hyung?”

What in the---

Kyungho’s mouth formed a playful grin as he inched himself closer to Dongbin making the poor old man even more afraid that he was going to have a heart attack.

“K-Kyungho w-what—“ god Dongbin felt like his face was on fire.

“Oooh kiss me hyuuung~!” Kyungho said jokingly, puckering his lips up at the poor, flustered old man.

“Ow Kyungho you perv! Get off me!” he took hold of Kyungho’s shoulders to try to push him down but Kyungho resisted, laughing along the way.

“Admit it hyung you want a kiss from me!”

“Help I’m being molested!” Dongbin cried out, inching his face away. “Help meeee!”

As if actually coming to his rescue the door swung open and they both stopped to see Wooyeon’s skinny frame enter. Woohyeon stared at them both in a deadpan look.

“Breakfast is ready.” He said stoically before marching back out as if he hadn’t just seen two of his team mates in a provocative position.

Kyungho and Dongbin stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing out loud. And just when they were both starting to get up, Hyukkyu walked in and Dongbin realized that fuck, Woohyeon hadn’t closed the door.

“I was wondering what the hell that noise was all about.” He said, planting his hands on his hips. “Turns out it was just the two of you fooling around. Next time try not to make too much noise.”

“Oooh someone’s cranky.” Kyungho smirked

“Shut up Song Kyungho if only I have my phone right now I would take a picture of you two upload it all over my social media with the hashtag KT Rolster top laner and jungler clowning around and I’ll add a hundred laughing emojis.” Somehow Hyukkyu was able to say it all in one breath before marching back out.

They turned to each other and laughed.

“I told you he’d say that.”

And once again Dongbin was hit with this unexplainable jealousy. How come Kyungho knew Hyukyu so well? Enough that he’d predict how many emojis Hyukkyu was going to put. Okay he was being irrational.

Kyungho was the first one to get up from the bed, letting out another yawn as he stretched his arms. Dongbin didn’t know why he felt disappointment as he sat up and watched Kyungho walk back to his own bed, grabbing a crumpled tshirt that lay there underneath his blanket.

“What are you waiting for?” Kyungho said as he turned around to face his hyung. “Let’s go.”

“Right. I’ll go change into a new tshirt first no thanks to you.”

Kyungho laughed at that as expected. As Dongbin began rummaging his closet for a shirt he heard Kyungho’s footsteps come up from behind him.

“Hey thanks again for last night.”

Dongbin’s heart fluttered. “I told you it’s no big deal.”

“It is to me. I thought you might make fun of me for it.”

Dongbin faced him. “Now why would I do that?”

Kyungho shrugged. “I just…I thought it was stupid.”

“It’s not. People have nightmares.” Before he can stop himself he reached out and squeezed Kyungho’s hand. “It’s pretty normal so don’t worry about it.”

The grateful smile that Kyungho gave him in return made Dongbin realize that whatever just happened between them was his and his alone. Not Hyukkyu or Woohyeon or anyone else, but him.

Kyungho’s hand felt warm in his and it fitted just right.

 


End file.
